


a little magic, a lotta love

by sunilght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunilght/pseuds/sunilght
Summary: for diakko week 2018





	1. adventure

akko took a deep breath, placed her hand on the first crevice her eye found, and with a final mental push she hefted herself up. the next grip was easy enough to locate—throwing a grin over her shoulder at the blonde witch waiting to follow her up, she said, “see! this is easy-peasy, you were worried over nothing, diana!”

“don’t get ahead of yourself, akko, there’s a long way up to the field.” the warning went through one ear and out the other, though. diana thought of her broom, wished she could just use it now, but akko had insisted they get the flowers for sucy the ‘old-fashioned way.’ of course, going by broom was the old-fashioned way for diana’s family—her whole family an example of witch tradition—but akko wouldn’t accept that answer. still, she had it attached to her back with one of constanze’s simple straps.

she had seen it in a movie once, she insisted, of a heroic adventurer scaling a mountain, and good golly was she going to have that experience! and, though she denied its part in her decision adamantly, she still wasn’t very good at flying, and as of late her cheeks flushed whenever she wrapped her arms around diana to fly on her broom. even the thought made her cheeks heat up. she was glad to be in the lead so diana couldn’t look back and spot her red face.

“what does sucy need this flower for?”

“uhh…”

diana frowned, fingers wrapping around the neck handhold. “did you bother asking or did you just accept her errand without second thought?” they were more than halfway, making good progress, but her eyes kept drifting up towards akko’s climbing form. she wished the witch had worn something other than her school uniform; the skirt covered very little from this angle. diana told herself she was flustered from the indecency of it, hoped akko wouldn’t look down and catch her eyes.

“i asked! i just… don’t remember…” and she had asked, she was pretty sure, but sucy had started using confusing words in phrases she couldn’t piece together, so eventually she just asked for clarification on the description of the flower itself and went on her way. it should be easy enough, sucy had told her, because there were hundreds in the field.

what sucy hadn’t told her, and what akko discovered as her head peaked over the edge of the cliff, was that there were lots of strange-looking animals munching on the petals spread along the field. “hey, diana, what are those?” at her voice, their ears perked up, large snouts turning in the witches’ direction.

diano maneuvered next to akko, tired from the climb and curious to see what ingredient sucy required for whatever potion she was newly brewing, when her eyes caught the animals and widened. “akko… don’t move.” carefully bracing one arm on the edge, she reached back to grab her broom, ignoring the huff from akko. “okay, a handful of flowers on three and then jump off the cliff.”

akko’s eyes widened but she nodded, eyebrows drawing together in determination. diana began the count and, on three, akko pulled herself up onto the field.

when she did, the animals shifted, pawed at the ground in warning, huffing dangerously. the brunette hesitated for a moment and it took that moment to lurch forward. “akko, run, now!” diana yelled. the voice snapped akko into action and she ran forward, reaching down to grasp a bunch of the soft yellow flowers. turning back, she looked for diana’s head peeking over the edge, but saw nothing—

akko had no time to doubt the other witch’s plan, though, with the beast charging for her. with a leap of faith, she ran and planted a foot at the very edge of the cliff, pushing off and flying into the open air. she wished for a moment that they had just flown, even if that meant hanging upside down from her own broom or blushing furiously as she held diana.

she didn’t have to run scenarios in her head for long; diana, who had jumped and readied herself on the broom when she told akko to run, swept beneath her, catching the witch with ease. “can i tell you i told you so?” the blonde asked, directing their course towards luna nova.

akko didn’t answer and instead shifted from sticking her tongue out at the frustrated animal to wrapping her arms more tightly around diana. the two witches flew into the sunset, flowers gripped tight in akko’s hand, both with pink cheeks and warm hearts.

“thanks for coming with me, diana.”


	2. danger

she swallowed. hard, but not as hard as her heart was beating against her ribs. she could hear the thudding in her ears, distant and too close all at once. akko’s fingers twitched and brushed against the hand beside hers; the contact heated her ears and she swallowed again.

“it’s a nice day today,” she finally said, looking over at diana. the blue of the sky matched the witch’s eyes. her own eyes lingered a second too long and she looked away, cheeks red to match her ears, pretending to focus instead on a butterfly several arms-lengths away.

diana kept her gaze on akko, brows pulling together just slightly, trying to read the other girl. the wind caught strands of brown hair and diana reached over without conscious thought, brushing the hair back behind her ear before returning her hand to the grass, fingers just as close. akko’s heart ached.

“yes, it is,” the blonde agreed finally, looking up at the expansive sky. their day off had come with lovely weather, and they had found each other here, guided by something higher than themselves. “it was a surprise running into you here.”

“sucy and lotte were busy today, and i got tired of studying,” akko admitted. she watched the butterfly still, watched it land on flower petals and sit, listen to their conversation. “what brought you out here, though?”

diana looked inclined to shrug but, rather, said, “i’m not sure. perhaps what some call fate.” at this her eyes were playful, lip quirking just slightly. but the word made akko’s heart stutter, face deepening in color.

“fate? seems pretty lame,” she joked back, turning to look at the blonde again. diana suddenly seemed so much closer. the proximity almost made akko dizzy; diana was so pretty it was almost dangerous.

“lame?” this time, diana’s voice was a little different. her hand moved slightly, closed the distance so their fingertips were touching. 

“i mean, fate doesn’t make things happen, you gotta make ‘em happen.”

“I agree.”

and diana leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against akko’s. the witch’s eyes widened in surprise but closed easily, kissing back in sweet disbelief. when diana pulled back, it was just enough to rest her forehead on the other’s, eyes soft.

“but, I still believe fate gave me the chance.”


	3. laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter one, since it's a day late!

diana was sitting peacefully in the library when akko walked in, shoulders back and chest out, and sat down across from her. a look of determination on her face, she was set in her mind to do something. what it was exactly? diana didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to humor the witch and leave her studies for whatever likely-silly thing she had in mind.

“hey, diana, guess what?” the brunette finally asked after several long moments of a silence broken only by the turning of a page. silence continued and akko groaned, leaning forward in her chair, entire torso leaning over the table. her nose very nearly over diana’s book, she asked again, “guess what?”

diana sighed. “what is it, akko?”

her lips quirked and diana noticed she bounced slightly in anticipation. “no no, you gotta just answer, ‘what,’” she explained. “now, let’s go again! guess what?”

another sigh. so much for not humoring her girlfriend. “what?”

“chicken butt.”

akko burst into roaring laughter that got shushed by the nearby teacher. diana set her book down to look at the girl more fully, frowning in confusion, before her own lips turned upwards and she let out a giggle at the joy akko was expressing.

the giggle made akko’s laughter pause and she smiled full at the blonde. “you’re the best,” she said, and leaned across the table again to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose before standing up, glancing at the teacher coming towards their table. “gotta go, catch ya later alligator!”

when she left, diana was struck from the whirlwind of her visit, and with pink cheeks, she returned to her book as if no interruption had happened, though akko’s laugh stuck in her mind.

she’d just have to go over the chapter again tomorrow.


	4. spoiling akko

“hey, diana, think we could stop at that park today?”

it was a simple one, just one small swingset and an old jungle-gym amidst woodchips and a drinking fountain that hadn’t been used in who knows how long. they passed it regularly on their runs together, towards the end of the winding path they went down. typically they didn’t stop, too focused on finishing the last leg of their route, but the skies were clear and blue and akko was itching to swing as high as possible.

the blonde looked at akko, sized her eager expression up, sighed a smile. “just for a bit, you gotta put your heart into the rest of our run, though,” she said. the other witch answered with a large smile, hugging diana tightly before bouncing on the balls of her feet, currently clad in bright pink running shoes.

“well, what’re you waiting for? let’s get going!” and akko led the way in excitement, a speed to her step not normally present in their daily exercise. diana kept pace beside her with ease. their steps synced through the route and every so often their eyes met and they smiled and wondered, vaguely, if their hearts were also beating in sync.

when they got to the park, akko ran towards the swing, using the last of her breath to yell “dibs!” as she went, not noticing diana’s laugh and shaking head—instead, she just felt the girl step behind her as she ascertained herself on the plastic seat, hands soft against her lower back. a gentle push, light at first, and then, at akko’s encouragement, harder ones. soon she was close to the sky, feet stretched out.

“i feel like i’m flying,” akko called to diana, then, “you make me feel like i’m flying.”

the wind pushed her hair back and diana thought, she’s beautiful. said instead, “you make me feel like that, too, akko.”


End file.
